<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Даин молчит by WinterStoat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043205">Даин молчит</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat'>WinterStoat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Hobbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Он не хотел думать, что завидует мертвому Торину, у которого есть верный даже в смерти, красивый и недоступный, как звезды, эльф, поющий песни, ласкающий мертвый мрамор, как живую плоть. Не забывший"</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thorin Oakenshield/Thranduil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Даин молчит</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Даин хранит упрямое молчание. И приказывает не болтать всем остальным, хотя остальных, кто знает, не так уж много. </p>
<p>Он весь день что-то говорит, смеется, распоряжается, соглашается, слушает песни и оценивающе перебирает камни из новой партии. Но всё это проходит мимо разума Железностопа: Даин как чуткий сторожевой пес всем существом там, на узкой крутой лестнице, змеящейся по отвесной скале, у небольшого входа в тесный коридор, слабо освещенный парой факелов.</p>
<p>Гном не сомневается, что тот, кто сегодня взойдет по этим ступенькам, сделает это легко – не испугается высоты, узости каменного карниза, у него не закружится голова и не потемнеет в глазах от страха. Незваный гость знает каждую выщербинку и каждый поворот. </p>
<p>Когда стража впервые доложила о его приходе, Даин мчался, ярясь не хуже Смауга, только огнем не плевался. Неслыханно! Они там у себя в лесу совсем с ума сошли?! Это не какая-то тропа через гору – это королевство гномов, куда не стоит являться ни с того ни с сего!</p>
<p>Даин несся по коридорам, за ним еле успевала стража, и вот-вот должен был разразиться страшный скандал.</p>
<p>Но ничего не случилось. Совсем ничего. Железностоп словно на стену тогда налетел. Он остановился в проеме, загораживая его собой и не давая войти другим. Король Эребора шумно дышал, сзади бряцали оружие и доспехи на воинах, кто-то что-то спрашивал, но в комнату, с низким сводчатым потолком, со стенами, испещренными рунами кхуздула и орнаментами не проникал, казалось, ни один звук. Словно бы тот, кто вошел туда без спроса, без зова, закрыл невидимую дверь, отгораживаясь от всего остального мира. И даже не смотрел в сторону ошарашенного гнома.</p>
<p>Тогда Даин вышел и приказал уйти страже. Он долго стоял за ближайшим поворотом, чутко прислушиваясь к звуку чужого голоса и чужого языка, жевал бороду и не мог перебороть странной дрожи внутри. В один миг вся жизнь, все планы - всё показалось неважным и ненужным. Бессмысленное копошение. Песчинка перед бескрайним морем.</p>
<p>Он запретил кому-либо мешать странному гостю Горы. Запретил даже думать, не то чтобы говорить с кем-то о его визитах. И сам не сразу понял, почему.</p>
<p>Даин вообще многого не понимал: почему именно в этот день, на исходе лета? Почему в этот час, когда солнце клонится к горизонту и от земли поднимаются мягкие сумерки? Почему тайно, пешком, один, в непривычно простой одежде и без вычурной короны? И что он говорит на своем певучем языке, который Даин знал столь плохо, что мог разобрать только редкие слова.</p>
<p>Но позволить хоть кому-то нарушить странное одиночество эльфийского короля, приходившего в гробницу Торина вроде и не таясь, но так, словно в Эреборе не было никого больше, кроме мраморного гроба, он не мог.</p>
<p>Сначала не чувствовал ничего, кроме жалости: Даин не знал, что было между лесным королем и Торином, но неутихающая боль в голосе Трандуила и осознание безнадежности эльфийской вечности переворачивала гному душу и сжимала сердце. Пусть приходит – это же такая малость, всего один день в году. Может быть, единственный хоть как-то утишающий страдания эльфа. О чем бы он ни пел.</p>
<p>Весь год после того, самого первого раза Даин то и дело приходил к могиле Торина, вслушивался в тишину склепа, будто надеялся уловить отголосок слов; проводил по узорам камня, повторяя движения чужих пальцев, образ которых намертво врезался в память. Он смотрел на дрожащие блики света на стенах и не понимал, почему мысль позволить хоть кому-то войти сюда, когда владыка Трандуил снова придет к могиле, ощущалась, как святотатство. </p>
<p>И когда очередное лето склонилось к закату, лесной эльф снова появился, то Даин снова стоял за поворотом коридора, как молчаливый страж и честный пес. И слушал, слушал, слушал… И всё его существо выворачивало от боли в голосе короля.</p>
<p>Наверное, теперь не только владыка эльфов, но и Даин сходили с ума.</p>
<p>Из года в год, из лета в лето повторялся путь короля Лихолесья по опасным ступенькам в последнее пристанище Торина Дубощита. И навстречу ему так же молча шел Даин Железностоп, чтобы не дойти пары десятков шагов, не встретиться лицом к лицу, чтобы стоять и охранять недолгую эльфийскую песнь.</p>
<p>Никто и никогда не смог бы поверить, как срывается в тишину и без того тихий голос всегда холодного эльфа, как он говорит и говорит на своем тягучем языке, похожим на птичью трель и шелест ветра одновременно. И как жадно слушает историю чужой жизни и чужой скорби другой, живой гном, стерегущий не своё горе.</p>
<p>Даин надеялся, что в этом году Трандуил не придет. Что рана в душе эльфа затянулась, что всё закончилось, как и должно быть – ничто не вечно. Кроме эльфов, но даже их бессмертие не такое уж бесконечное. Однако лесной король приходил снова и снова. И рана не рубцевалась, слова его песни не покрывались пеплом пережитого, словно последний вздох Торина прозвучал лишь мгновение назад. Даину было страшно даже представить, что Трандуил может приходить сюда не годы, а столетия, века! Что его боль будет нескончаема, как и жизнь эльфа. Страшно было представить эту муку… но сладко думать, что такое вообще возможно – чья-то любовь длиною в вечность. </p>
<p>Наверное, он бы хотел, чтобы его тоже любили так и именно этот эльф. Мысль пугала, честно сказать: Даин чувствовал, что за такое он бы отдал не только Аркенстон, но и корону, и Эребор. И жизнь.</p>
<p>Как много вопросов разрывали его на клочки от ревнивого любопытства! Он хотел узнать, о чем поет владыка Трандуил, что не успел сказать Торин, как вообще случилось, что эльфийский король приходит на могилу вроде бы врага?..</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>И вот сегодня, шагая знакомыми и уже пустыми коридорами, Железностоп чувствовал, как истончается в душе нечто необъяснимое, что раньше сдерживало от последнего шага к дверям гробницы. Кто их, эльфов с их магией, знает – может, он как-то узнал, ощутил нетерпение, но сегодня Трандуил молчал.<p>- Спасибо.</p>
<p>Словно осенний лист прошуршал по траве – Даин даже не сразу понял, что это эльф говорит с ним. Гном, как завороженный, подошел и встал в проходе, глядя на прямую спину короля. Несгибаемый и надменный, эльфийский владыка как-то беззащитно касался самыми кончиками пальцев мрамора крышки усыпальницы, словно ища поддержки у давно ушедшего Торина. </p>
<p>- Почему именно сегодня? Почему этот день?</p>
<p>Трандуил не повернулся, только чуть покачал головой, охваченной тонким серебряным обручем. Пальцы чертили круги на холодном камне, тщетно надеясь найти ответную ласку. Эльф заговорил, когда Король Под Горой уже и не ждал ответа.</p>
<p>- Придется рассказывать всю нашу историю, а у меня одного нет… права на это. Но в этот день много лет назад мы были счастливы как никогда больше. </p>
<p>Даин понял. Чего уж тут не понять? «Наша история», мда…</p>
<p>Трандуил так и не повернулся к нему лицом, но Даина это не оскорбило: мало ли чего не хотел показывать эльф. И гном ушел, на этот раз насовсем, обещая себе не возвращаться больше и не сторожить. Потому что узнать «их» историю ему не доведется, а своей у него не будет. И нужно было просто оставить, перестать мечтать, словно сопливый мальчишка, что, возможно, чем Судьба не шутит, и его будут так же ждать и… </p>
<p>Он не хотел думать, что завидует мертвому Торину, у которого есть верный даже в смерти, красивый и недоступный, как звезды, эльф, поющий песни, ласкающий мертвый мрамор, как живую плоть. Не забывший.</p>
<p>Даину совсем не хотелось признаваться, что он жаждал слышать чужие ласкающие слова, но только так, чтобы о нем и для него. В самое ухо, тихо. С любовью и о счастье. Гному страшно было думать, что зло завидует, просыпаясь после долгого сладкого сна, где длинные белые пряди опаловой россыпью протекали сквозь его пальцы и красивые неземной красотой руки вырисовывали невидимые узоры на его коже. </p>
<p>Даин обещал больше не приходить и не слушать, не искать... Он был счастлив, что не сдержал клятву и возвращался. Каждый год приходил и провожал взглядом, мечтая о несбыточном и желая запретного. </p>
<p>Умирая на стенах своего города, в битве, как настоящий воин, Железностоп слышал призрачную тягучую эльфийскую песнь и верил, что на этот раз она только для него. </p>
<p>И был <b><i>безумно</i></b> счастлив.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>